ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Magister Xa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ikkitousen Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Hakufu Sonsaku page. If you have any any questions or concerns regarding the site please visit the Forums are contact me. - User talk:Sarah Manley Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. I realize you are not currently an active admin, but you are the most recent contributor here. If you are interested in becoming an admin please let me know. Has the wiki run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:02, October 3, 2012 (UTC) You know, i came to just be helpful and add some images, but i really wouldnt mind being admin, to help stave off vandalism and help anyone who wants to improve the series. so that's a yes. If you need to further contact me on anything else i'll be at theQueen's Blade Wiki.thanks NinjaRenegade (talk) 18:45, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Hey there, so Congrats! I made you a bureaucrat and admin here! I recommend starting by reading our on being a great admin - which gives you tips on using admin tools and managing the community. If you have further vandalism issues, please contact our volunteer spam taskforce at the vstf wiki. They can help you block problem useres and clean up the mess. Let me know what other questions you have! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:02, October 4, 2012 (UTC) How's it going? Hey There, I just wanted to check in and see how everyting was going here? Is there anyway I can help? I noticed the design has not been updated here. Would you like some help with design? Just let me know. Our Community Development team does a great job of helping wikis with designs. You can learn more here. Hope all is well! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:53, October 19, 2012 (UTC) it could be better, you're right. i was trying to find others to help contribute to the wiki, since i'll be gone from time to time, but that's been a cold trail.NinjaRenegade A fool is one who believes the illusion of aestheticism. 18:12, October 19, 2012 (UTC) : Would you like some design help? I can ask our Com Dev team to come here and assist you. I also think you might want to update the wiki navigation (help page ), to help point people in the right direction when they land here. Let me know how I can help! Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:42, October 19, 2012 (UTC) : Sure! that'd be great! NinjaRenegade A fool is one who believes the illusion of aestheticism. 02:26, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ok Cool. Someone from the Community Development team will be in touch with you soon here. Think about what you might like! Sarah (help forum | blog) 15:55, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, So as I was submitting your wiki for help from our ComDev team, I checked our your here and need to let you know that several of those are outside our Terms of Use and need to be removed. :To be more specific, the Terms of Use state that content must not be "obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive or profane". Obviously, that is open to a lot of interpretation. But the line we have drawn is that we don't allow shock images, images of sexual acts, or images of nudity - which includes the images of bare breasts and buttocks, which I can see on images such as w:c:ikkitousen:File:Ryomou_and_Kan'u.jpg, and several others that have been uploaded. :I realize that the point of having these images on the wiki is to have a full record of the topic, but I'm afraid they will need to be removed or adjusted somehow to be able to stay on Wikia. For example, you could pixellate or use censorship bars, or crop the images to show just the "family friendly" part of the images (I realize this franchise has adult themes, but that doesn't change our requirements for images) :I'm happy to answer any questions, or talk about the best way to bring the images within the Terms of Use... please let me know if I can help. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:45, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Draco response Hmmm, I do like them, but I was looking for something that is the Americanized official logo, something that people understand and are used to, sort of like your word mark, with the Queens blade logo, but wiki underneath it. What did you have in mind? King draco (talk) 07:07, August 13, 2014 (UTC)